


First Date? Well kinda

by Potatoes_Of_The_World



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Bughead first date, F/M, season one vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatoes_Of_The_World/pseuds/Potatoes_Of_The_World
Summary: Bughead goes on their first date. Will it end how they wanted it to??
Relationships: Betty&Jughead
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bughead Fest Collection





	First Date? Well kinda

"Come on now Juggie it's Sophomore year live a little!" Betty was trying to get Jughead to join the Blue and Gold with her. "Would I get complete freedom Betts?" "I mean I will help and I'll edit but it's your voice it's your story." Betty adds hoping to push him in the right direction. "Alright I'm in!" When Betty hears that she explodes inside with happiness. "Great!" She adds trying to stay calm even though she was probably radiating happiness. 

It was very early into their investigation in Jason Blossom's murder when Betty realized she had a crush on Jughead. She figure out reasons herself not to like him. It had everything to do with the way he would put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Or when he would just stare into her emerald green eyes with his ocean blue. 

She was almost sure he had a crush on her as well. Often times when Betty and Jughead were in the blue and gold together Betty would catch him staring at her. As soon as she would look at him he would look away and continue working.

Her crush got so intense she was coming it hard to stay focused. She wanted to tell him but didn't want to go through the pain she went through with Archie. 

It didn't go well when she told Archie she liked him. So she definitely didn't want to push her luck now. Despite Veronica's digging,Betty didn't tell her anything. "Come on B, there has too someone you like!" "Nope as of right now I'm not looking for anyone to date." Betty paused hoping she didn't look like she was thinking too much. "This isn't because you still have feelings for Arch-" Betty cut her off by saying "if I did have feelings for anyone I would tell you V, and no I do not have feelings for Archie."

Back at home in her own bed, Betty wondered why she didn't tell Veronica about her feelings. 'Feelings? They aren't feelings, I'm just lonely and hormonal, every girl goes through this. Right?' Betty thought to herself. She also questioned why she couldn't admit she had feelings for Jughead. Is it because they have been friends forever? She tried to get the thought out of her hear so she could sleep.

The next morning she woke up bright and early to her alarm ringing. Even though its a Saturday she still wanted to get up her so she didn't have to worry about her mom nagging her about it. "You know Elizabeth,too much sleep is just as bad as not enough. Maybe even worse" 

The day went by like most of her Saturdays did. Relaxing but still very productive. That is, untill she got a call from Veronica. "Hey B can you come over tonight we're going to a party!" Veronica obviously seemed very enthusiastic about her going but Betty wasn't so sure. "I don't know V, you know party's aren't my thing. "Oh come on Betty it's at Archie's his dad's out of town for the weekend." Betty immediately knew she wanted to go for one reason. Jughead. Things weren't great with his parents so he was crashing with the Andrews for a while. Betty knew that he would be hiding somewhere and she knew just where to find him. 

"Fine Veronica I will see you at your place at 6." "Yay!!" Veronica all but screamed in Betty's ear.

Betty was right, she had found Jughead hiding out in Archie's room. Just like when they were kids and Archie had other friends over. 

"Hey" Betty cautiously approached knowing that Jughead didn't like to get spooked. "Hey Betts, you uh you look great." Betty Blushed and she knew he could tell because he started to blush too. "Thanks it's all Veronica's, she kinda forced me to wear it and 'step out of my comfort zone'. Jughead chuckled and Betty remembered how much she loved hearing his laugh. "Well I think you pull off the outfit very well" Jughead commented making Betty blush again. "Thanks" Betty all but beamed.  
"Hey do you wanna sneak off to Archie's Treehouse?" Jughead suggested. "It's not long before people find us". Betty chuckled and and followed Jughead out the window.  
In the treehouse there was a comfortable silence. Jughead was snacking on some Chips he brought. Betty was picking on a string hanging on her jeans. "So-" Jughead started "so do you wanna go to Pops?" Betty considered for a second then texted Veronica that she was going to Pops with Jughead.

On the walk to Pops Betty had to put her hands in her pockets to not grab is hands. She wanted to do badly but she didn't think that was a good idea. Untill she felt his hand slip into hers. She looked up at him and saw him blush. She blushed as well and gripped his hand tighter. She felt the need to say something so she asked "so why did you decide to go to Pops?" Betty asked not really expecting a answer. "I don't know I figured since I was hungry and we both wanted to get away from the party it was a win win." Betty chuckled and pulled herself closer to him. "So um-" Betty started "um would you count this as a date or?" She immediately cringed at her words but keep her cool. "I mean if you think so" Jughead responded quickly and she wondered if he wanted this to be a date. "Do you want it to be a date?" Jughead added proudly. "Yeah I kinda do" Betty felt sure about her answer. "Alright then it's a date." "Yes it is" Betty responded. She felt Jughead grip her hand tighter and she did the same.  
The rest of the walk to Pops was silent not an uncomfortable silence, a plesent one at that. 

At Pops Betty and Jughead ordered there usual. For Betty a Vanilla Milkshake, and for Jughead a chocolate milkshake a burger and onion rings. They talked for a while about everything. About school, about her family and his. Everything was going well for a while. They talked for hours and hours. And she thought it was.

But, Betty made a mistake. Or so she thinks. Everything was going well untill she started talking about her dreams. She talked about how she wanted to go to New York and become a journalist. It seemed like something had snapped. Jughead started talking. "I'm not one of your projects Betty" "Of course your not my project I like you. I like you a lot Jughead, probably a lot more than you think." Untill what. Untill your sick of slumming it with me, Or untill Archie changes his mind and says he wants to be with you!" At this point Betty was seeing red. She was annoyed and sad. She was sad he thought of her this way. She wanted to make sure that she didn't get rejected again but she was sure this hurt worse. As she got up from the table she could feel the tears streaming down her face as she willed them to slow. She couldn't stop them though. As she walked out of Pops she decided she needed sleep so she headed home. She thought about going back to Archie's party, but it was around 1:00 a.m so she figured she needed to get home.

Jughead felt stupid. She told him point blank that she liked him but yet he pushed her away. He wanted to fix this. Not he needed to fix this. So he called her. No answer. So he tried again. Still nothing. He decided to go to her house to make sure she was alright. So he started for Elm street. He had been to her house before but this time felt different. 

Back at her house Betty felt defeated. She wanted to talk to him but not on the phone. She felt this is a conversation for Monday. As she looked out her window across to Archie's she saw Archie and Veronica making out. "Ugh that's the last thing I need to see today!" She decided to close her blinds. After changing into her usual PJs a pastel blue shirt and some shorts, she brushed her teeth, washed her fash, and applied moisturizer. As she was getting into bed she heard a knock at her window.

It was three light taps. Tap. Tap. Tap. Just like that. Her first thought was to grab her pepper spray. So she did and slowly walked to the window. After pulling back the curtain she saw it was Jughead standing on Fred's old ladder. 

“Jughead?" "Hey there Juliet." Betty was shocked and she felt another fresh set of tears coming so she helped him through the window and then turned away. Jughead was quick to catch the tears though. "Hey Betts please don't cry. I'm so sorry for everything I didn't mean anything I said. I'm so sorry." He turned her around and pulled her into a hug. He was surprised that she didn't pull away. "Its ok Jug. But you have to know I don't want Archie, I want you." And with that Jughed grabbed Bettys face and pulled it up to hers in a head spinning kiss. He could feel Betty smile into the kiss. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. And her heard her say "I guess this is our second first date since our first date was a disaster." "It wasn't our best but there will be more." He paused for a second. "Betty will you be my girlfriend?" Betty was silent and he was for sure he messed something up so he started to back away. Until Betty pulled him into her and started kissing him. When they pulled back Jughed smilled and said "was that a yes?" "Oh you better believe it was!" Betty felt happy. She felt so happy.  
Betty finally spoke after a long pause. "So anymore about the investigation?" "Betty Cooper. I have not thought one bit abouth that damn investigation once all day. " "But Juggie we need to get it done." "Betts don't worry about it we will get it done on Monday." "Ok you win" "I know" Jughead felt very happy and decided to pull her back in for another kiss. Witch she happily took. He felt that even with a murder on the run, even as dangerous as the world around them became, here in this moment they were safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this isn’t the best but I hope you enjoyed


End file.
